A Barrel and a God
by Cj Quinn
Summary: What happens when Pewdiepie's best friend and worst enemy become close? Sorry for the bad description! This is for TearStainedAngel24! I hope you like! BarrelXStephano M/M don't like that? Don't read it! **ON HAIATUS IDEAS WELCOME**
1. For a Barrel

Chapter One

Pewdie was dragging him down every possible hallway trying to hide, crashing into random shit and being way too loud to sneak.

Everyone knew he was cute, and everyone knew as soon as he started playing a game he lost every brain cell he'd ever had.

"Pewdie you fucking idiot don't make a noise!" Stephano grumbled.

The gamer was an idiot and slammed the demi-god's head into the wall then screeched.

"Oh! Ah! Fuck!" He freaked out, his face horrified. The barrels laughed.

"JESUS CHRIST PEWDIE! I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE A NOISE!" Stephano yelled. He really was tired of this idiot's antics.

Pewdie dropped him and ran from the Bro chasing him. Stephano stood brushing the dirt of his golden tunic and sighed.

A barrel watched the demi-god with interest. He liked the way he moved. Sure, confident, but cat-like and sneaky.

Stephano started to walk away and the barrel straightened, this was his chance. His chance to talk to the sexy golden demi-god.

"He shouldn't treat you like that." Stephano turned to see a tall barrel leaning against the wall and sighed.

"I'm used to it." He sighed; he really was used to it.

The barrel watched as the demi-god fixed his turban and then looked down the hall after Pewdie and the Bro.

"I told the Bro where you guys were..." The barrel said, clearing his throat and putting his hands in his pockets.

Stephano watched the barrel carefully with his peripheral vision. He pretended to brush some more dirt off his tunic.

The barrel cleared his throat and took a step forward. Stephano looked up quickly to see what the barrel was doing.

His sapphire eyes met the barrel's and he blinked. He was cute. _For a barrel_. He had short-ish brown hair, brown eyes and a damn fine figure.

"Why did you do that?" The demi-god asked slowly, turning towards the barrel. The barrel wondered what made him look so... nervous.

The barrel shrugged, "I wanted to talk to you when he wouldn't come along and be mad at you. I know you care for the brainless slug."

Stephano frowned, "He's not a brainless slug. He just gets scared when things come out of nowhere and chase him!"

The barrel held up his hands and said, "Okay, okay! I'm sorry... Can I apologize?"

The demi-god looked confused and uncomfortable, the barrel almost smiled in amusement.

"You just did... what more do you want to do?" He didn't sound comfortable with the situation.

The barrel smiled, "Do you want to get something to eat?"

Stephano started at him for a minute then flushed slightly and nodded. "Where are we going to eat?"

The barrel grinned. This was definitely a good start.


	2. Almost too close

Chapter Two

Stephano cleared his throat and the barrel spun around to look him over.

Their first meeting had not been expected, so the demi-god had not the proper time to make himself look nice. But now he chose not to wear the gaudy gold he had been wearing last time.

Instead he wore bronze. Which the barrel realized suited his sapphire eyes better that the gold. He grinned slowly at the demi-god who flushed at the attention.

"You look delicious." He said hold out a hand to the bronzed male. Stephano took his hand and smiled, "Thank you." He wasn't sure what to call the barrel.

"I really can't keep calling you barrel…. Might I call you something else?" the barrel blinked in surprise.

"Uh… Sure…. What did you have in mind?" Stephano lifted and dropped one shoulder, "Oh, I don't know. I could call you Barry."

Slowly the barrel grinned. The grin make Stephano shiver, he cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

Barry leaned down and whispered in Stephano's ear, "Only if I can call you Stephy."

Stephano's face burned at the tone Barry was using and nodded quickly. The barrel straightened slowly and started to pull the demi-god along.

"Umm… Barry? Where are we going?" Stephano asked nervously, but allowing himself to be pulled along like a kite.

Barry smiled down at his nervous date. "To see a movie."

-A Barrel and a God-

Stephano actually tried to watch the movie. But it was difficult to watch a movie with someone nibbling on your neck.

The barrel was having too much fun tasting the demi-gods neck. It was also amusing to see the light dusting of red across bronze skin.

Stephano wondered _why_ they were at a movie if they weren't going to watch it. Not that he minded the attention to his skin, but he would rather this happened…. A little less publicly.

He glanced at the barrel and tried to think of why Barry wanted him.

He could only come up with reasons _not_ to like him; he wasn't a god anymore, he was French (kind of), he was basically just an animated statue, and he worked with a crazy MLG.

None of that seemed very attractive to _him_ but maybe, just maybe, if he was _really_ the barrel had been one of his followers before-

"Stephy?" Barry's voice sounded odd, Stephano glanced over to see the barrel's handsome face close to his. Almost too close.

"What is it Barry?" He asked slowly, turning to face the barrel.

Barry reached out and cupped Stephano's face in his hands and kissed him.

The demi-god would have been startled, if not for the fact that he had been expecting something like this at some point during their date.

The barrel had seen the look of pain of on the bronze demi-gods face and felt the need to erase it. So he did the only thing he could think of to distract his god. He kissed him.

The kiss tasted like an apology. Stephano wondered why. Unless the barrel really _had_ been one of his followers…. Then maybe it was just sympathy he tasted.

He decided to ignore it either way and just kiss the barrel back. After all there was no further to fall, and he _liked_ kissing Barry.


	3. I hate you

**Sorry this took so long. School started on the 4****th**** (Tuesday) so I have been trying to do my homework and stuff. =/ **

**Anywhozle! The one who requested this story asked that they hate each other a little more….. Sorry for the pairings…. I tried to… **

**Well never mind, I tried. I know this is a major fail, but hey I'm insane I can't help it if I can't get into other people's heads!**

Chapter Three

It was a bit cold out. There wasn't much snow on the ground, but there was enough to make it look colder than it really was.

Stephano stood at the place Barry had asked him to wait for him. He was getting chilly but not freezing, yet.

Barry had said to meet him in front of the park at 4:00. It was almost 6:30 now.

The Bro and Jennifer walked out of the park together and Stephano stepped forward.

"Have you two seen the Barrel by chance?" He asked quickly, a little worried. He hoped Barry had just been held up at work or something.

The Bro shrugged, but Jennifer said, "Yeah. He was in a restaurant will Piggeh. The one on the other side of the park." Stephano frowned but thanked her anyway, before hurrying across the park.

True to the rock's word, Barry and Piggeh were sitting at a table together in the restaurant laughing and talking.

As Stephano watched he noticed how slutty the dead pig was acting, and how amused the barrel was.

He felt himself become truly cold and turned from them, whipping out his cell phone.

"Mr. Chair? Hey…. Its Stephano…..How have you been? ... Great… Uh… yeah I'm good. Listen, what are you doing for dinner tonight?"

-A Barrel and a God-

Stephano had been a friend in the past. A _very_ good friend, so when he called, the chair was…. Excited. He agreed to have the demi-god over in a few minutes, and then ran to the nearest mirror.

He fussed over his messy brown hair, tugged at his green shirt and fought with himself over the hat. When he heard the knock he tripped over several piles of books to open the door.

Stephano wasn't sure why he'd called the chair. Sure they'd slept together before, but that didn't mean the chair would be happy to be a fuck buddy….

But when the door opened and he saw his flushed face he knew the chair would be glad to be a fuck buddy to the demi-god.

"Steph! Hey! I-It's been a while huh?" Jeez why was he so nervous? It wasn't like the demi-god was here for sex. He hoped the demi-god was up for some sexy times.

Stephano closed the door behind himself and then tilted his head to the side to look the chair over.

"Yeah…. It has. I'm sorry to be blunt but Chary you look delicious tonight." His voice was lower than Mr. Chair remembered it to be. He liked it.

"Hah… t-thank you Steph…. I have a question…" He _really_ hoped the demi-god was here for sex…..

"What is it?" Stephano asked taking a few steps towards the chair. The chair swallowed, "Ah- well- are….." he took of his glasses and rubbed his face with his hand.

"Are you here to sleep with me? Or…." Stephano smiled, silly chair. That's why they knew each other, wasn't it?

"Oh yes." Stephano smiled. "The only question is…. Do we pick up where we left off?"

The chair shivered, "Yes please!" With that there was little space between the two of them.

-A Barrel and a God-

The Barrel wasn't sure why but he felt the need to go home. Maybe his roommate had made dinner again….

As he unlocked the door he hoped the chair didn't have someone "visiting".

But the second he saw his boyfriend grinding his naked body against his roommate on the living room floor he wasn't hoping for anything.

Without thinking he ripped his startled boyfriend off his slutty roommate and dressed him, before dragging him down the hall to his room.

He roughly tossed the angry golden man onto his bed and slammed the door.

The silence was suffocating. Stephano was trying his damnedest not to be turned on by how forceful Barry had been with him.

He tried to break the silence, now sick with conflicting emotions.

"I'm-" He started, but one look from those furious brown eyes shut him up faster and more effectively than a physical slap.

Then the barrel said words that hurt the golden demi-god worse than any slap imaginable.

"I hate you."


	4. Jealous

Chapter Four

_"I hate you."_

Stephano looked away and blinked rapidly. He stood taking breaths and staring at the floor, he hadn't moved since the barrel said those words.

The barrel wondered if the demi-god was going to try to weaken him with tears. To cry on him, make him feel sorry, and to make him apologize.

If so, he wouldn't fall for it.

He waited for those sapphire tear filled eyes to turn on him. He waited for a soft voice to plead with him.

Stephano closed his eyes and took in a slow deep breath. Then opened his eyes and walked toward the door without looking at me.

"Hey!" The barrel yelled into the silence as Stephano got within touching distance.

The golden man stopped, but wouldn't look at the barrel. "W-What?"

The barrel blinked in surprise. Stephano's voice was filled with pain and anger.

But it was restrained, like the demi-god was trying to hide those emotions.

"Look at me." He said reaching for a golden hand.

But the demi-god backed away turning his head so the barrel couldn't see the tears slowly filling his eyes.

He couldn't let the barrel see him like that. No way, he could show weakness again. Not ever! But even as he thought it the barrel was closing in on him. Trapping him against the bed.

"Hey…. Hey…. Look at me?" The barrel took hold of the golden man's chin and tilted his face up.

But Stephano closed his eyes. Can't let him see, can't let him see.

The barrel frowned feeling his anger come back full force.

"Oh. What? You can only look at that damn chair now? Is that it?"

Stephano shook his head, shoulders starting to shake a bit from hold back the tears.

"So why won't you look at me? Huh?" It hurt to have the demi-god, his _God_, refuse to look at him.

Stephano was so frustrated with the damn man he could scream!

"BECAUSE I WILL NOT LET THE LIKES OF YOU SEE ME CRY!" He pulled his face from the barrel's hand and turned his back on him.

The silence stretched out, making the barrel step away from his God.

"I…. I'm sorry."

Stephano opened his eyes. Surprises, surprises. He never thought the damn barrel would apologize to him!

He wiped liquid gold tears from his sapphire eyes and looked up to meet the barrels own brown eyes.

"For what?"

The barrel swallowed the lump in his throat and shrugged, "For saying I hate you. I-It's not true you know. I just…." He couldn't finish his sentence but he didn't need to.

"I was just getting back at you." Stephano whispered crossing his arms over his chest.

The barrel frowned slowly and stepped forward. "Getting me back? For _what_? What did I ever do to deserve seeing you like that with my roommate?!"

Stephano shifted to his other foot and cleared his throat.

"Well we had a date tonight."

The barrel looked confused, "We did?"

Stephano snorted, "Yeah. And _you're the_ one who set it!"

Barry had no response he just stood there like a fool, with his mouth hanging open.

"The park? At 4?" Stephano prompted with a bored tone.

Barry winced, "Ah…. Yes…. About that…."

Stephano cut him off, "I waited til 6:30…. Then Jennifer told me she'd seen you with Piggeh. So I went and had a look…. I saw you two."

Those brown eyes narrowed for a moment then the crossed his arms.

"You _better_ not be saying the reason you cheated on me was because I was _having coffee with my friend_?!"

Stephano shrugged and was suddenly interested in his shoes, "Maybe. You two just looked so… couple-y."

The barrel crossed his arms and sighed in frustration.

"You're such a _jealous_ boyfriend."


End file.
